


A Helping Hand

by vintagerecordplayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aided Masturbation, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Help, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagerecordplayer/pseuds/vintagerecordplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been on edge for weeks and Bucky can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

“Jeeze, Steve, just go rub one out,” Bucky snarled, trying to cover the hurt in his voice at one more in a long string of incidences of his best friend snapping at him for no reason. He turned back to the stove to fuss with the soup.  "maybe then you won't be such as ass."

“I can’t,” Steve barked out, catching him off guard and the venom in his voice stopped Bucky cold.

Bucky turned around, eyebrows inching into his hairline. “What do you mean, you can't? Did you forget how?”

“This ain’t funny, Buck,” Steve spat back at him. “I tried, and I can't."

Throwing him a black glare, Steve started towards the bedroom door.  Bucky was out of his seat before he knew what he was doing, skirting the kitchen table and sliding into place between Steve and his destination. "Come on, punk, you gotta give me more than that."

Steve huffed at him, crossing his thin arms over his chest.  "What for?"

"'Cause I'm your best pal and I asked nicely?"

Steve hesitated, clearly torn by Bucky's blatant use of their friendship and his desire to sulk in peace; After a long moment he sighed, deflating, and Bucky knew he'd won.  "You remember when I got sick last winter?"

Bucky snorted involuntarily.  "Which time?"

"Scarlet fever," Steve replied softly, and Bucky sobered.

Of course he remembered, he wanted to say. Their fist winter on their own after Sarah Rogers passed and Steve went and caught scarlet fever. He'd languished for days under the fever and Bucky had never been more scared.  Swallowing thickly, he nodded.  "Yeah.:

"When I got better, I went to see Doc Rubenstein," Steve said, eyes trained on a point over Bucky's shoulder.  "I always had that arrhythmia, you know, but the Doc listened to my heart and said that it sounded different than before. Not another rhythm thing or a murmur, but different.  Weaker."

"Shit, Stevie, why didn't you tell me?" Bucky exploded, his own heart pounding against his ribs with worry and fear.

Steve leveled him with a flat stare. "What are you gonna do about it? Wish my heart better? Can't change anything now."

Bucky raked a hand through his hair. "You still shoulda told me."

"Ain't gonna have you treat me like an invalid now, Barnes," Steve told him seriously. "Just got you trained up right."

"Punk," Bucky muttered, and Steve's lip pulled up in a half-grin.

"Jerk."

Bucky paused.  "How does this all lead to your forgettin' how to use your Johnson?"

Steve rolled his eyes.  "I haven't forgotten, I just can't.  Every time I try, my heart starts to, well, to wobble and it speeds up too fast and I remember what the Doc said and I get too nervous. Once I even passed out 'cause I was breathin' too hard."

Bucky choked.  "You jerked yourself into an asthma fit?"

" _No_ ," Steve barked, punching Bucky's arm. "I just, fell asleep."

"Then you're definitely not doing it right," Bucky laughed.

"Shut up."

They grinned at each other for a moment, before Bucky's eyes lit up and he slipped into the bedroom behind him.

"Come on," he called to Steve as he kicked his shoes off and shimmied up to the head of the bed. "I got an idea."

"Hell no," Steve protested. "You have terrible ideas."

"My ideas are great. Now, come here," Bucky commanded softly. Steve shifted on his feet. "Get over here, you little punk. I'm gonna help you out, 'cause I can't stand it any more."

Steve's eyebrows slammed down. "What're you gonna do?"

Bucky sighed. "You can't get off 'cause your heart speeds up and the funny beats start and you worry yourself into a tizzy and pass out, yeah?" Steve nodded. "So I'm gonna sit here and make sure there's nothin' wrong."

He watched Steve hesitate at the foot of the bed, long fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt. Bucky leaned back against the headboard, purposefully casual, and waited. Steve chewed the bottom of his lip for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. Unclenching his fingers from his shirt, he pulled it off and stripped his bottoms to his ankles. Bucky resolutely kept his face open and encouraging, and his eyes on Steve's blushing face. Steve gingerly sat on the bed near Bucky's feet.

"What do you want me to do?"

Bucky planted his hands on the mattress and scooted back as far as he could, opening his legs. "Come over here and lean back on me."

Steve scooched around, awkward and ungainly, until Bucky slotted his hands beneath Steve's armpits and pulled him back, banding one firm arm around Steve's middle. Steve stifled a squeak at the manhandling and sat rigidly with his back pressed up against Bucky's chest. Glancing over Steve's bony shoulder, Bucky could see the tip of his heart pulsing wildly against his bird-bones as he panted nervously.

"Shh," Bucky muttered, petting at Steve's flank with his left hand. "You're fine. Sliding his arm up, Bucky fitted his right palm over Steve's heart.

Bucky had known for years that Steve had had a weak heart, had been told time and time again by Sarah Rogers that her boy's body was writing checks it couldn't cash, but feeling the insistent throbbing of Steve's small heart against his palm was leading Bucky to rethink what he'd always known. Pressing lightly, he pulled Steve toward him, feeling the smaller boy's back slot perfectly into place against him

"Now," he murmured into the delicate shell of Steve's ear. "Jerk yourself off."

"Cain't do it on command," Steve griped breathlessly, hands kneading the bedclothes.

Bucky laughed softly. "You're nineteen, dumbass. Of course you can. Just dream yourself up some pinup and go to town. I'll make sure you're okay." He punctuated his speech by rubbing his thumb soothingly along Steve's chest. His calloused digit rasped across the gauzy skin and caught on the nipple. Steve gasped involuntarily, arching into the touch, and Bucky felt the heart beneath his hand shudder a little faster.

"Come on, Stevie," Bucky coaxed, repeating the motion over the sensitive bud as Steve breathed raggedly in his arms. "Don't make me do all the work for you."

"Asshole," Steve choked out, unclenching one hand from the coverlet. "You're enjoying this."

"Sitting here while you finally get off and stop snapping at me every ten minutes?" Bucky hummed as Steve curled his hand around his own dick, tugging lightly. "You're damn right."

"Not my fault, Buck," Steve ground out as he began to chub up. "Wanted to. Tried."

"I know, bud," Bucky consoled, pressing his mouth into Steve's temple. "'S why I'm helpin'."

"Yeah," Steve croaked as Bucky began kneading at his hip with his left hand, right still flicking gently over his peaked nipple. "You're a regular good Samaritan."

Conversation fell flat as Steve began jerking off in earnest, panting heavily. Bucky flattened his palm over Steve's heart, concentrating on feeling every flutter and beat. His own heart throbbed sympathetically against his ribs, and he was sure that Steve could feel it pulsing against his shoulder blades.

The space between Steve's heartbeats gradually decreased as he sped his hand along his dick, pausing every once in a while to lick a stripe along his palm. His heart shivered beneath Bucky's hand, fragile chest rapidly rising and falling as his arousal flooded his senses. Bucky pressed his palm harder into Steve's skin, chasing the beat that began to shake and skip.

"Buck," Steve gritted out as his heartrate spiked further, the fragile organ quivering fitfully. "I -,"

"You're okay, you're fine," Bucky soothed, his left hand lengthening its calming path from hip to underarm. "Just a little excited, that's all."

Steve shook his head, his grip in his dick loosening. "Can't."

"Sure you can, Stevie," Bucky reassured him, bringing his left hand forward to wrap around Steve's right. "You can do this, Can you feel my heart?"

Gasping, Steve nodded jerkily.

Bucky smiled into his hair. "Good, that's real good, Stevie. Concentrate on that. See if you can match your heart to mine."

"Won't -," Steve began to protest, cutting himself off as Bucky closed his fingers around his own dick and held them there. Steve arched his back again, keening, as Bucky began moving their hands in a slow, tight slide up and down his cock. "'S better than mine," he eked out.

Bucky frowned, twisting their hands as they reached the tip, and ignored Steve's garbled exclamation. "My heart ain't any better'n yours, just beats different, that's all."

"Beats _right_ ," Steve clarified, arguing even as his heart pounded erratically beneath his sternum, racing like a greyhound at the track. Bucky bit back a sigh, feeling Steve's heart accelerate from a quick _one-two_ to a faster  _one-twothree_ as he sped their hands up inexorably.

"You're still here, ain'tcha?" He continued without pause.  "Then yours beats right too."

"Buck," Steve started, but broke off when Bucky thumbed their hands over the slit and pinched as his nipple simultaneously.  "Oh,  _shit_."

"We can talk about this later," Bucky promised, curling his fingers around Steve's ribs as his palm massaged at Steve's throbbing pectoral.  "When you've come back to your senses."

Steve gasped out a laugh.  "After you've given me a coronary?"

Bucky took a moment to concentrate on the thrumming heart beneath his hand, "Sorry to disappoint, pal, but I think you're gonna survive this.  Assuming you can finish before you die of blue balls."

"Fuck you, Barnes," Steve bit out, tightened his grip on his dick beneath Bucky's guidance.

"Ain't my dick you gotta worry about right now, punk," he teased. "Now, stop whinin' and come already."

Steve grumbled quietly, his voice reverberating through his small chest and into Bucky's palm as he sped their hands up again. The faster he jerked himself, the faster his heart beats came, until they were a steady  _beat-beat-beat_ against Bucky's skin.  His heart throbbed beneath his bones, thin chest heaving, and Bucky found his own breath growing short.

"That's it," he encouraged as Steve's breath hitched on an inhale.  "Come on, Stevie, come for me."

Steve gulped in air like he was starving for it, speeding his hand along his cock and heart racing beneath his ribs. "Buck, Buck _please_."

"I got you," Bucky promised.  "Let go."

Steve groaned like he'd been punched, heart juddering a staccato beat beneath his ribs as his dick shot come across his belly, his wheezing chest, and Bucky's right wrist.

"There you go, Bucky crooned, raking their hands gently along Steve's softening dick as Steve went boneless against him.  Rubbing his palm across Steve's flailing, slowing heart, he smiled.  "Better."

Steve licked his lips, heart now pulsing lazily against Bucky's palm. "Yeah, Buck. 'S better."


End file.
